A Heart's Breaking
by amphitriteestelle
Summary: Harry and Draco have been together since fifth year, but when it becomes purely physical, Harry ends it. Draco finds out he is pregnant, and keeps it from Harry. Set 6 months after the baby is born. First fic, HarryXDraco. SPOILERS for 7th book. MPREG.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Sorry, I had some problems with the first chapter kind of feeling like it should go in the middle of the story. So, I put in this prologue so it makes a little more sense. This explains only a little, if you need more background to make the first chapter make sense let me know and I'll tweak it a little.

Summary: Harry and Draco have been together since fifth year, but when it becomes purely physical, Harry ends it. Draco finds out he is pregnant, and keeps it from Harry. Set 6 months after the baby is born.

Warning: MPREG- don't like, don't read. Rated M for naughty things in later chapters. This chapter has post-male birth scenes, nothing graphic though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Ever. (okay, Diana is my brain-child, but that's it)

* * *

Draco Malfoy had seen many things in his lifetime, and most of them he wished he hadn't. But the sight before him, he would never want to forget. 

Down on his chest, as he held her there with trembling hands, lay his newborn daughter. She was so small... She was only four minutes old, but Draco was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful. There were tears streaming down his cheeks.

A well paid mediwitch was dealing with the afterbirth. Not just anyone could care for a Malfoy these days, much less care for and put up with a hormonal, pregnant Draco. She had been his mediwitch for several months, though he did not know her name. He was sure he was quite a sight, lying in bed holding his newborn child and looking like he had given birth. Well, he had, but no one outside his family need know that just then.

Her other father need never know about her. It seemed so simple then, to never tell him he had a daughter. A daughter that, now that he looked closely, looked quite like him.

She had dark hair, which was curling as it dried. It was silky to the touch, and her eyes were a deep emerald. Her skintone was slightly darker than his own, closer to her father's. He wondered idly if this made him her mother...

Back on the topic of her father, he wondered how he would explain it when people asked who her mother was or why she looked so different from him. She looked just like Harry Potter to him, probably to others as well.

Harry Potter. The bane of his existence. Could it be anyone but him who impregnated the sixteen year old? Of course not.

One has to wonder how it comes about, becoming pregnant by your enemy. Well, at the time they had not been enemies, far from it. Harry had made him promise when they got together in fifth year not to tell anyone about them, something about both of their reputations. Draco had gone along with it, half agreeing at the time. But it hadn't been physical at first, just... dating. They would meet every Saturday night in the astronomy tower or the Room of Requirement, just spending hours learning about each other. It had been on their one year anniversary, December 24th, that they had finally made it physical.

It was midway through March when Draco got pregnant, but he hadn't found out until a month later, after Harry broke up with him. Their relationship, which had once been loving and kind, had turned into a sexual tryst. Draco had clung to the remnants of the relationship as long as he could, but with Harry growing disinterested and more interested in others, he had no choice but to continue letting Harry ravage him. Harry had broken up with him in the first week of April, his obsession with the Weasley girl becoming too much for him to continue seeing Draco.

When he had found out he was pregnant, the first thing he did was disappear into the Room of Requirement, skipping classes, and had a good cry. The thirty some times he had tested with indicator potion did not lie. But he didn't want to believe it.

He was three months along before he told anyone, safely away from school where it could never reach his ears. He still wasn't sure what he wanted, but he did eventually realize that the baby was part of him and part of Harry, and it deserved to live even if Draco did not deserve to be a parent. But he had opted not to give the baby away for adoption purposes, instead growing more attached to it with each passing day.

And now he held his baby, his baby girl, in his arms at last. His mother approached him quietly with a tissue box. She set it on the edge of the bed and sat next to him on the bed, smiling at her granddaughter.

"Do you have a name yet?" She asked quietly, meeting his eyes. He nodded, looking at his baby's little face and knowing the name he chose was perfect.

"Diana," He said softly. "Diana Haven. Diana means 'heavenly', and Haven means 'a place of safety'," He said, and Narcissa smiled.

"That's a lovely name," She said. "She's beautiful, Draco. You did a good job," She said, reaching up brushing the back of her finger over Diana's cheek.

"She looks just like Harry," Draco commented, and Narcissa nodded after a moment. "It seems fitting," He nodded to himself. "You want to hold her?" He asked, and Narcissa nodded. She expertly took Diana from Draco's arms, taking the chance to examine her features closer. She did indeed look like Harry.

"Get some rest, Draco. She'll be here when you wake up," She assured him, kissing his forehead and standing carefully. She walked to her husband, who had only entered the room after Diana had been born.

Draco laid down, hoping he could actually rest in the wake of the miraculous event of Diana's birth.

* * *

Author's Note: Is that good? My stories tend to make no sense, I warn you, because most of it is in my head and I forget to put it down on paper(or in a word doc). I'm trying to get better, though. :) Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, it was very helpful. Thanks in advance to anyone who reviews, anyone who reviews more than once will get a more specific thanks in the second chapter. 


	2. Out of Love

Author's Note: This is just a crazy idea I got while watching the fifth Harry Potter movie.

Summary: Harry and Draco have been together since fifth year, but when it becomes purely physical, Harry ends it. Draco is destroyed by it, and so when he found out he was pregnant, he kept it from Harry. Takes place six months after his baby is born. First fic, be gentle. Spoilers- post DH. MPREG- Don't like, don't read. Harry X Draco.

Warning: MPREG- do not like, do not read. Rated M for naughty things in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, this is how I would do it, but I don't, so this isn't how it happened. :)

* * *

Draco slipped away from the scene, trying to sneak away unnoticed. He was outside, hurrying towards the boundaries of the grounds to disapparate. His robes were singed at the edges, and his hand was bleeding slightly. He knew his hair was stained red by blood.

"Draco," He froze, hoping Harry would let him go without a fuss. He turned slowly, facing Harry's stony expression.

"Hello, Harry," He said calmly, hoping Harry couldn't hear the hurt in his voice.

"Here," He tossed Draco's black hawthorn wand to him. As soon as his fingers touched the familiar wood, a warmth spread through them that he had not felt in months. He let a small smile cross his face.

"Thanks," He muttered, and there was a pause.

"Where are you going? You'll be looked for, Draco, you've broken laws," Draco sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You broke my heart," He said quietly, and Harry averted his gaze awkwardly.

"I love her, you know," Harry paused, and Draco felt a sinking weight descend on his chest. "More than anything," Draco blinked back tears, lowering his face to hide them.

"I-That's wonderful. I-I hope you're happy with her," He said sincerely, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to go-" He turned on his heel and strode away quickly.

"I'm sorry," Harry called after him, but after a moment he turned and went back inside.

* * *

Draco arrived back at the Malfoy manor, having already made sure he looked presentable to his parents. But as soon as he set eye on the manor, he knew something was terribly wrong. The house was in shambles. Parts of the roof were blown away, chucks of walls and ceilings littering the ground. He rushed inside, taking the stairs two at a time to the nursery. The door was blocked.

It took a few minutes of pushing before it broke under his force, and he shoved his way through.

She wasn't there. She wasn't sitting in her delicate white crib, which had been smashed to pieces. She wasn't anywhere. Draco's parental instinct was kicking in, and immediately sent off his patronus to tell his parents. They might know where she was. She was only six months old, for goodness sake! Just a baby, just a little baby. And he had let her slip through his fingers. He moved to his own bedroom, picking up a shattered picture frame and sliding the photo from it.

She smiled up at him, waving her fat fists happily. Her pale blond hair lay feathered around her face, her emerald eyes twinkling. Tears came back to his eyes as he watched her image, worry filling his heart as he wondered where she was... if he had lost her. She had never seen her other father. The closest they had ever been to each other, after she was born, was when Harry and his friends were brought for questioning. And she had been in the panic room with him when they had arrived, but he was brought forth to identify Harry. A house elf had watched her for him.

When Harry had escaped, he'd taken the first wand he could find and fled with her. He had been hiding since then, but he had returned to Hogwarts that night to fetch his belongings. Instead he was caught in battle, and she was gone when he returned. He folded the photo, shoving it in his pocket.

His baby was out there somewhere. His little daughter, and he couldn't find her.

His Diana.

* * *

The two Malfoys were sitting in the Great Hall, huddled close together and trying not to be noticed. Draco had yet to find them, and they prayed he was alive, for their granddaughter's sake. A ruckus arose around the door, and they both looked over to see a patronus gliding forward through the air. It was a fawn, bounding forward carefully and gently. They recognized it immediately. It found them quickly, and by this point many eyes were fixed on the Malfoys. Narcissa leaned forward to hear the message it brought.

"Diana is gone. The Manor has fallen," It spoke in Draco's voice, and Narcissa felt her heart flood with relief at his being alive. She knew where Diana was, she had taken her to a safe place out in the countryside. She had left her with a trusted friend who was safely off the map.

Lucius and Narcissa stood as the fawn faded into nothing, striding outside and ignoring the whispers and odd looks.

No one stopped them, and as soon as they were off the grounds, they disapparated.

* * *

Author's Note: First chapter. I hope it was okay, being so short and all. I can't promise any following chapters will be longer, but I'll try. Let me know what you think. Comments are appreciated, just please be nice with them. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle with my virgin ears(well, eyes, since I'll be reading comments, not hearing them). Thanks in advance to everyone who reviews, greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Relief

Author's Note: Hope this works well...

Summary: Harry and Draco have been together since fifth year, but when it becomes purely physical, Harry ends it. Draco finds out he is pregnant, and keeps it from Harry. Set 6 months after the baby is born.

Warning: MPREG- don't like, don't read. Rated M for naughty things in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_'Lucius and Narcissa stood as the fawn faded into nothing, striding outside and ignoring the whispers and odd looks. _

_No one stopped them, and as soon as they were off the grounds, they disapparated.' _

Draco paced the floor of the Manor, in the remnants of the den. He could almost see it as it had once been, the walls whole and the room enclosed as it should be, Diana laying on her favorite blanket on the floor while he tickled her... Or some time before that, his parents sitting together on the sofa enjoying the moment of calm, himself in the armchair rubbing his swollen stomach gently... He was glad the war was over, because Diana deserved peace in her lifetime. She deserved a better life, a better family than his.

She would be scorned her whole life for being his child, but he could already tell it would not hinder her. He hoped she had not his strength, but Harry's. Harry had been scorned and hated and hurt his whole life, and Draco felt the deepest remorse for that, but he hoped Diana would never go through anything similar.

He heard a crack nearby, and he turned immediately, drawing his wand. He saw his parents, and his wand lowered.

"Draco!" Narcissa ran forward, catching him in a tight embrace. "Where were you?" She asked, and he pulled away.

"I came here for Diana. I saw Harry," His eyes darkened with emotion, and Narcissa looked sympathetic. Contrary to popular belief, his parents were very accepting of Draco. They knew that Diana was Harry's, and they stood behind him completely. "He gave me my wand back," Narcissa rubbed his back gently, comforting him.

"I'm sorry, Draco," She said, and he nodded. Lucius had not taken an active part in the conversation, but he nodded to Draco, a sign that he was glad he was alright.

"Now, I believe we are here because Diana is missing, correct?" He asked, and Draco nodded.

"She's with a friend out in the countryside, safely off the map," Narcissa said, and Draco's eyes lit up. "We'll go now," She took Draco's and Lucius' hands and disapparated.

* * *

Harry was still wondering what the patronus was for. He hadn't known Draco's patronus was a fawn. He'd been told it was a snake of some kind, but he'd never seen it. The two Malfoys had looked relieved to see it. They probably didn't know Draco was alive until the patronus found them. His hands shifted unconsciously, his thumb going to rub the ring that resided on his middle finger. He wasn't the ring type, but it had been a gift from Draco over Christmas break during sixth year. They'd been in the room of requirement on Christmas Eve, and Draco had presented it to him... just before they had sex the first time.

Their sexual relations had become the basis of their relationship, and halfway through April Harry ended the fling. He had loved Draco, yes, but their relationship wasn't what it used to be. They never talked, they just did it. It was clear to him that Draco wanted it to go back to how it was, but it was irreversible. He'd never taken the ring off. He couldn't, not after that. It reminded him not of the harsh development of their relationship, but of the times when all there had been between them was love. No complications.

Sometimes he thought back to that day, when he'd broken up with Draco. He knew he'd hurt him deeply, but he hadn't really comprehended how much he had hurt him until today, when he say him break into tears even a year after the fact.

He met up with Ron and Hermione, heading up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes, looking around at the dense forest around himself. He dropped his mother's hand, taking notice of the cottage near them. It was small, probably just a room and a bathroom, but it had character. Narcissa stepped up onto the little wooden porch with purpose, knocking on the door smartly. A moment later it was opened, and a plump woman around her age stood there.

"Narcissa!" She said, smiling. "Back so soon?" She stepped aside, and Narcissa stepped through the door. "Oh, and you've brought Lucius and Draco!" She said, ushering them inside. It must have been some sort of spell, for the tiny house appeared to have several floors on the inside. They were standing in a spacious den, a fire roaring in the corner. Draco's eyes immediately found Diana, laying on a blanket on the floor.

He immediately moved forward, sweeping her gently into his arms. She was asleep, but Draco was glad to be holding her once again all the same. He kissed her head gently, relief rushing through his system.

"Goodness, you all look like you could use a place to stay," The cheerful woman observed, seeing Lucius' forehead bleeding slightly and the gash on Draco's hand.

"The Manor needs repairing, yes," Narcissa said. "Can you think of anywhere we could stay while we work on it?" She asked, blinking a little more than necessary.

"Why, you can stay here! My home is always open!" She exclaimed, and Narcissa offered a gracious smile.

"Thank you so much, Gregora," She said.

"Not at all, not at all, dear," Gregora said, going towards the staircase. "I'll show you to your rooms," Draco followed carefully, trying not to wake Diana. She slept on, and Gregora promised to bring Draco something for her to sleep in. He couldn't help but remember her white crib and feel sorrowful. When Gregora left them to settle in, he asked his mother if they would be returning to the Manor any time soon. He needed to get clothes for both himself and Diana, and she would need diapers, a cradle, toys, picture books, and a whole lot of other things he was sure weren't available here.

Lucius went into the adjoining room, the one assigned to him and his wife.

"You stay here with Diana. Your father and I will go get everything you need," She assured him, being a little more gentle with him than usual. She could see he was still shaken from coming home and realizing Diana was not there. Draco shifted her in his arms, sitting down on the bench by the end of the bed.

"Some days this feels like a dream," He said, closing his eyes. "Am I really the teenage single father of Harry Potter's only child?" He asked himself, and Narcissa sat next to him gracefully.

"Your grandmother was fifteen when Bellatrix was born," She said, and Draco looked up, surprised. "Seventeen when Andromeda was, and only nineteen when I was. And," She paused, taking a deep breath. "Well, I had hoped you wouldn't have to know this, but I think you need to," She said, and Draco looked confused. "I-I dropped out of my seventh year to have you," Draco's surprise showed on his face.

"Are-are you serious?" He asked, shocked. He'd always thought his mother had been around twenty, but not so young.

"Yes. I never took my NEWTs," She shook her head. "I regretted missing my education, but... " She raised a hand to gently touch his face. "You were worth it," A smile spread her face, and her hand fell away as she stood up. "Get some rest. I'll take Diana for you," She offered, and Draco handed her off, knowing she would be safe. She went into her and Lucius' room so he could rest.

Draco turned and crawled up to the head of the bed, curling up in a catlike way and wrapping his arms around himself.

* * *

Harry plopped down on one of the benches again, watching Ron and Hermione join the conversation. Ginny, Neville, and Seamus were discussing something or another, but when a familiar name came up, he listened raptly.

"I wonder what that patronus was for. Probably Draco Malfoy's," Neville said. Ginny looked intrigued.

"Did he com back after Easter?" She asked, and Neville nodded.

"Yeah, but he was flooed home almost every night after classes. Last I heard he disappeared a month ago. He must have com back for his stuff," He paused. "I wonder why he didn't actually start school until midway through January," He pondered, brow furrowing.

"Wait, he didn't attend the beginning of the year?" Harry asked, confused. Ginny shook her head.

"No. There were rumors that he'd gone into hiding, and other people said he was just terribly ill. Nobody ever really sorted truth from fiction," She shrugged, and the topic was dropped.

Harry wondered what could have caused Draco to stay out of school. He wasn't there in the end of their sixth year, either. He'd disappeared with Snape and the death eaters that evening. He'd never returned. Harry knew now that Snape had been a double agent, that he had been fighting for good. He also knew that Draco had been resisting becoming a death eater in their sixth year. Had Draco taken revenge by fighting against him? It didn't seem likely anymore.

The whole world seemed new, filled with a hope that he had never known. He was free, free at last from his torments. He was free of his relatives, free of death eaters, free of war, and free of Voldemort. The feeling was like no other. He wondered if Dumbledore would have felt this, had he been alive. He knew the portrait in his office had cried tears of joy, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like it Dumbledore had not died.

These thoughts were banished, however, when Malfoy's name surfaced again.

* * *

Narcissa held Diana carefully, smiling softly at the sweet baby face. It was a new feeling, being a grandmother, one she enjoyed immensely.

She thought back to one of her favorite times, more than seven months ago, maybe eight. Lucius had been home for once, before their home had become Voldemort's headquarters. She had been reading, and Lucius joined her on the sofa with his own book. It had been a quiet evening, and then Draco came downstairs to sit with them. Draco had flopped into an armchair, shifting to find a comfortable position. His rounded stomach made it difficult to do so, which made Narcissa smile.

It had been so odd, watching her son go through a pregnancy. She never thought she would be relating to her son in that way, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. Draco's pregnancy and parenthood had brought them closer than ever, and she was glad of it. She recalled sitting at home with him a month after school ended, and being excited with him when Diana fist moved.

She recalled rubbing his stomach for him when Diana was too active, and massaging his back gently when it ached. Intimate things, but they were both very aware of where they stood in the family. Lucius never minded, watching with affection at times when Draco babbled on about how Diana was doing. Whether she was moving a lot, if she had hiccups, and other things.

But she remembered the hard times, too. She remembered comforting Draco when he cried over Harry, when it was too hard to believe he was really having a baby. When hormones became too much, and the hurt was overwhelming. When Diana cried too much, and when she was born. Times Draco needed support, and he received it, but not the way he wanted. She knew Draco would have given anything to have Harry back.

It made her angry, Draco's description of how Harry treated him. She had known Draco loved Harry, and she had known they were together from the middle of fifth year. From what she understood, Harry loved him back. But a week after Draco had arrived back after sixth year, she'd asked him how Harry was. She had been shocked when he started to cry right there, horrified at what he son told her.

He told her that Harry had broken up with him, because they never talked or did anything together anymore. Draco just couldn't understand why Harry would throw away their year long relationship, their love, for some girl he'd never even really talked to. He'd told her it had been mid-April when they broke up, and Narcissa could see he was still hurting immensely.

It was only two days later that Draco told her he was pregnant.

* * *

Author's Note: A little longer. I hope this chapter is okay. Thanks to all who reviewed: Thanks in advance to those who review, much appreciated. 


	4. Memories

Author's Note: Very short, but kind of climactic. Next one will be better.

Summary: Harry and Draco have been together since fifth year, but when it becomes purely physical, Harry ends it. Draco finds out he is pregnant, and keeps it from Harry. Set 6 months after the baby is born.

Warning: MPREG- don't like, don't read. Rated M for naughty things in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I own Diana, but nothing else. The characters and the plot of the Harry Potter books belongs solely to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

'_It was only two days later that Draco told her he was pregnant._'

He'd rushed off during lunch, and she followed him to see what was wrong. He was being sick in the toilet, and she comforted him.

"What's wrong, Draco? Are you sick?" She asked, feeling his forehead. "Do you need a healer?" She made to go get someone, but Draco stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No, no healers," His tone was frantic enough to get her to turn around and stay with him. "I-It's not like that," He said, wiping his mouth and sitting back on his heels, fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, kneeling beside him.

"I-I... I'm pregnant," He said, averting his gaze and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see her face.

"What?" She breathed, shocked. "I-I don't understand... How did this happen?" She asked, nearly shocked beyond words. Draco trembled lightly, looking troubled.

"Do you hate me?" He whispered, opening his tear filled eyes. Narcissa's eyes widened.

"No, sweetie, of course not," She drew him into her embrace, rocking him gently. "No, I could never hate you. Never," She kissed his head, holding him tightly.

"You're not mad?" He asked, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Well, you didn't do it on purpose, did you?" She asked, and he shook his head. "Then I'm not mad. You could have been more careful, but I'm not mad at you," She assured him. "Is it Harry's?" She asked quietly, and he nodded against her shoulder. "Does he know?" He shook his head. "How far are you?" She asked, and Draco pulled back a little, wiping his eyes.

"About thirteen weeks," He said, and she nodded. Her eyes sought out his stomach, finding it flat and unchanged.

"You should have started showing by now," She said, meeting his gaze. His face portrayed shame. "Have you been eating properly?" Draco shook his head.

"I-I didn't know what to do," He said, more tears welling in his eyes. "I don't want to be tied down like this! I'm not ready for this! I just... I stopped eating," He said, and Narcissa drew him closer again.

"You have to eat, Draco," She said. "I'm not saying you have to keep it, but you can't do it that way. Have you thought about what you want? Really thought about it?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No. I didn't want to think about it," He said, his face appearing hopeless. "I'll have to drop out of school," He said, and Narcissa nodded.

"A baby is a big commitment. It's a life long thing, something that you really have to dedicate yourself to. It's not a decision you make on a whim," She paused. "You'll have to stay home, yes. And you won't be able to see your friends as much. And you'll be up in the middle of the night feeding it. And you'll most likely have post-partum depression, which means a whole range of emotions at once. It won't be easy," She said, and once again fear covered Draco's face. "But I won't lie to you. It's also amazing. Feeling the baby move for the first time, just reading a book to the baby or singing to it, whether it's been born or not. Playing peek a boo, or something similar. Just watching the baby sleep. Holding the baby for the first time, Draco, you will not regret it. Whatever you decide, I want you to make sure it's what you really want. I'll stand with you no matter what you choose," She said, kissing his head and rocking him again. Tears were running down his face.

After that he had gone to rest in his room and think about what he wanted to do. She remembered leaning against the wall next to his door, listening to him cry and wishing she could go in and comfort him. But he'd locked his door, and he didn't want to be disturbed. When he'd finally come out for dinner, his eyes were red, despite his efforts. He told his mother quietly that he didn't want his father to know yet, and she abided his wishes. Lucius didn't question Draco's appearance, but he did shoot worried worried looks at him and look questioningly at Narcissa.

Draco had come to Narcissa a week later, cautious and frightened looking. He told her he knew what he wanted to do. She made him sit, and she sat with him as he explained his reasoning.

"I thought about what you said, and I realized a lot of things," He said carefully. "I know it won't be easy, it'll be really hard and it scares me, but... this baby, it's a part of me now, and it's also a part of Harry. I know he would want it to have a chance at life. I know he would want this baby, and if I don't owe this to Harry, then I at least owe it to the baby," He said confidently, fear shaking his voice but resolve overcoming it. Narcissa drew him into her arms.

"I'm proud of you, Draco," She told him quietly. "You're doing a good thing," He nodded, wrapping his arms around her and letting his tears fall fast and heavy.

* * *

Harry listened intently to conversation now, as the subject had once again returned to his ex-lover. They were discussing possibilities for his frequent absences from school.

"I heard him talking to Blaise Zabini once, just after he came back. Zabini wanted him to go to a Slytherin party that night, but Malfoy said something about a girl, Dana, or Danni-" Ginny said, and Harry cut her off, throwing two cents into the conversation.

"Diana," He said, and Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, he said something about Diana needing him. Zabini tried to tell him this Diana person could live one night without him, but Malfoy said he couldn't go one night without her... " She paused. "How'd you know?" She asked.

"When Ron, Hermione and I were taken to the Malfoy's place when we were captured, there was a minute there when his mother was trying to drag him away from danger, and he was just screaming 'Diana, Diana, I have to get Diana'," He paused, brow furrowed. "He kept saying he wouldn't let Diana get hurt," He stared at the table, confusion etched on his face.

"I wonder who Diana is. Maybe he'd got a girlfriend?" Neville put in, but Harry shook his head.

"He sounded more like he was talking about, I don't know, his little sister, or something," He shrugged, remembering Draco's face as he resisted his mother. He also recalled him saying something along the lines of 'I owe it to them, I owe it to her and I owe it to him!' He didn't know what it meant. "The Malfoys have always had their children really early in life, haven't they? Maybe... Maybe he's got a daughter," The thought was hard to accept. If he'd had this daughter just before January, she had probably been conceived right around the time they broke up.

Hermione nodded cautiously.

"Maybe. From the research I've done, it was Narcissa's side of the family who was really young. Her mother was fifteen when her older sister was born, if my source is to be believed," Harry was surprised to learn this. "Families like that are much more likely to produce teen parents, and sure enough, Narcissa is said to have dropped out of Hogwarts when, I assume, Draco was conceived," Harry wondered if the tradition had carried on to Draco.

"I'll be back," He said, standing and leaving the Great Hall without a word. He knew where the Malfoy manor was, he could get there easily by apparation.

As soon as he was off school grounds his twisted and felt the near suffocating blackness, before his feet hit the ground and he opened his eyes. He gasped at the sight of the house, approaching the rubble cautiously.

He explored the remnants of the house, finding the sitting room and the kitchen. He found Draco's room, tentatively searching it. He saw the adjoining door, and stepped through cautiously. He didn't understand it.

It was a nursery, painted pure white. There were tattered shreds of white lace window hangings on the floor, and the dressing table had the corner smashed off. He pried a drawer open, finding a soft pink sleeper, probably fit for a six month old. He laid it carefully on the dressing table, moving to the crib. The pristine pink sheets had been mussed and covered in debris, and parts of it were damaged beyond repair. There was a shelf mounted above the crib, a mobile dangling from it. It spun quietly, every moment or so emitting a soft tinkling noise, like it was trying to play a song.

He pointed his wand at it, muttering _Reparo_. It began to play a familiar tune, like something he had heard as a small child. He wondered if it was a common wizarding lullaby.

He wondered a lot of things, observing the nursery.

* * *

Draco awoke with a start, warning bells ringing in his head. The charm he'd placed on Diana's room had been activated. It was a charm that would let him hear the sounds, be it a mobile or crying, in Diana's room. During the battle, it had been easy to ignore it. That was how he missed Diana being moved by his mother and the destruction of the manor. But he was alert to it now. Someone was in her room.

* * *

Author's Note: Trust me, next chapter with be much better, and hopefully longer. But beware, there will be naughty scenes and Draco OOCness. Okay, to be fair, it's all one big naughty scene. But who's counting? Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed(that means you, Sarahamanda), and thanks in advance to those who will. Comments are appreciated and feedback is great. :) 


	5. Encounter

Author's Note: Just to let all my faithful readers know, I posted a short companion piece to this, a songfic using Nick Lachey's I Can't Hate You Anymore. It's a brief summary of Draco's feelings from post break-up to post giving-birth. Check it out and let me know if you like it.

Summary: Harry and Draco have been together since fifth year, but when it becomes purely physical, Harry ends it. Draco finds out he is pregnant, and keeps it from Harry. Set 6 months after the baby is born.

Warning: MPREG- don't like, don't read. And yes, this IS the naughty chapter I've been itching to post. Have at it, but be warned, there is mild swearing but no really vulgar terms. Enjoy the smut.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

'_Draco awoke with a start, warning bells ringing in his head. The charm he'd placed on Diana's room had been activated. It was a charm that would let him hear the sounds, be it a mobile or crying, in Diana's room. During the battle, it had been easy to ignore it. That was how he missed Diana being moved by his mother and the destruction of the manor. But he was alert to it now. Someone was in her room._'

He quickly rushed into the other room, looking for his parents. Lucius sat with a book, and Narcissa was watching Diana sleep.

"Someone's in Diana's room," He informed them, drawing his wand. "I'm going to find out who. I'll be back," Without allowing them to retort, he disapparated.

Harry was ignorant to the crack of Draco apparating into the home. He was trying to identify the lullaby, but spotted a baby book on the shelf which the mobile hung from. He reached for it, but he heard a gasp of shock from the doorway. He turned, drawing his wand, but he lowered it when he saw Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked quietly, coldly.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to talk-" Harry began, taking a slight step towards Draco.

"Get out," Draco cut him off. He was shaking badly, trying to steady his wand hand as he pointed it at Harry.

"Draco, I just want to talk. I wanted to talk about when we broke up-" Draco scoffed, glaring at Harry.

"You mean when you broke up with me? You mean when you told me she, with whom you had shared one kiss, was worth more than anything and everything I gave you?" He paused, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. Incredulous, even. "And I gave you everything I had, Harry, everything! I was yours completely, body and soul! But she was better, wasn't she? Right? You have no idea what things could have been like if you had stayed with me... " His tone was still angry, but it was wavering with emotion. Hurt overwhelmed him. "You have no idea what I went through when you left me, Harry, you have _no idea_... " His wand lowered, tears gathering in his eyes. He willed himself not to cry, but he could not stop himself.

Harry stepped closer, sympathy in his eyes. He tentatively reached out and drew Draco into his embrace, rubbing his back gently.

"Oh, Draco, baby, don't cry, please don't cry... " He whispered, and Draco felt a year and a half melt away in that moment. That was exactly how Harry would have comforted him in fifth year, before they had slept together and before they had broken up... This realization only made him sob harder. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry... " Harry stroked Draco's hair gently, bringing himself back for a moment to kiss his cheek.

He began kissing away each tear that fell from Draco's eyes, his touch caressing and gentle on his skin. Draco couldn't stand it; he knew this was teasing. Harry would leave him as soon as he finished crying, and it made his chest ache with need. He turned his head and caught Harry's lips with his own.

Harry was still for a moment, then began slowly responding to Draco's needy kiss. Draco needed comfort, and he was the only one to give it. After a moment the kiss grew frenzied with passion, becoming lost in lust and arousal. Draco's hands found the hem of Harry's shirt, dragging it upwards while Harry fumbled with the buttons of his own. Blindly, they stumbled into Draco's bedroom, ripping at each other's clothes. Harry undid Draco's pants and slid them down just enough to expose his entrance to the air. He unzipped his own pants, freeing himself.

Draco was caught up in the passion, overwhelmed by the feeling of kissing Harry again. He did not fully realize what was happening until Harry pulled his legs up around his waist, backing Draco up to the wall so the expanse of his shoulders rested on it, the rest of his torso bent towards Harry. Without even stretching him first, nor breaking their lips apart, he entered Draco harshly. He slammed into him, watching Draco break the kiss and moan heavily. He stayed still inside him a moment, kissing his way down Draco's jaw to his collar. Draco's hands gripped his shoulders, hissing in pleasure and pain. He locked his legs around Harry's waist.

After a moment, Harry began moving in him, first agonizingly slowly. Torturing Draco with his pleasures, he drew himself all the way out of Draco, leaving only his head slightly inside Draco. Draco gasped, taking short, quick breaths. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back against the wall in pleasure, still recovering. He squirmed slightly, wanting Harry back inside him.

"More... " He moaned. "Please, Harry... Please... " He begged, and Harry smiled gently. Harry leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's mouth. "Please, Harry, fuck me... " The magic words. Harry reentered, shoving himself to the hilt and groaning at the tight passage around him.

Draco hissed, contracting around Harry. He began to move his hips along with Harry's rapid thrusts, moaning and gasping in pleasure. Harry was pounding into him, hitting a spot that made Draco see stars. Harry took him higher and higher with each thrust... Harry did not tire easily, going for another several minutes before climaxing into Draco, yelling his name. He leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, breathing heavily. Draco's hard-on was pulsing, neglected, against Harry's abdomen.

"Harry... " Draco gasped, and Harry lifted his head slightly and looked at him. "Please... Touch me... " He said, and Harry backed off him, smiling slightly. He pulled his softening sword from Draco, watching his face contort with pleasure. It was good for his self esteem, to see he could still reduce Draco to a whimpering puddle. He made sure Draco's legs were securely around his waist before moving back from the wall. He then made Draco stand before him.

He knelt down in front of him, keeping his gaze locked with Draco's. He slowly enveloped Draco in his mouth, applying slight suction and swirling his tongue over him. Draco moaned, burying his fingers in Harry's hair and forgetting everything. His hips begged to thrust, but Harry took them firmly in his hands and steadied them as he sucked Draco off. Hearing Draco's pleasured moans and gasps, it gave him another hard-on. He knew as soon as he was done sucking him off, he would bend Draco over the bed and take him for the second time.

It was only a minute more before Draco came into his mouth, panting. Harry swallowed, standing and turning Draco towards the bed. He did as Harry directed, bending over when his hand pushed on his back. How could he object? He gasped as Harry sheathed himself in him again. His fingers curled into the bedcovers, unbelievably pleasured. Harry began thrusting fast, harder than he had before. Draco cried out in pleasure, gasping and moaning. He knew Harry loved the little sounds he made during their lovemaking, though this could hardy be described as lovemaking.

Harry's hand wrapped around his waist and paid his weeping hard-on attention, pumping in time with his thrusts. Draco was soon crying out in pleasure, screaming Harry's name as he came in Harry's hand. Only two thrusts later Harry came in him, collapsing on Draco's back, exhausted and out of breath. They laid there a moment, just listening to each other's breathing. Then Harry moved back and pulled out of Draco, and he heard the sound of a zipper.

Draco sighed, straightening. He winced at the pain that lanced through his lower regions, but pulled up his jeans and buttoned them. He turned to Harry, unsure of what to say, but Harry was already gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope all the slash fans found it pleasing. Thanks to my multiple reviewers, Sarahamanda and RocklifeDude, my dedicated readers. Thanks in advance to all who review, much appreciated :) 


	6. Regret

Author's Note: I have realized that, ever since the second Harry Potter movie, Draco has been taller than Harry and therefor it is a little odd that Draco bottoms. But, having realized this, I have also realized that I write based on the books, not the movies. The Draco I am writing about has an angelic face, not Tom Felton's face, and is about 5' 8''. Harry, on the other hand, is more masculine and has a face very similar to Daniel Radcliffe's, only thinner, and is about 6'. Harry has a sun kissed skintone, and his hair is slightly shaggy and a little long. Draco has ALWAYS used gel in his hair, but it's still silky and fabulous. And to answer andrea's question, I did say in chapter two that Diana has Draco's hair. This is because I had second thoughts about that and forgot to edit that part out. Sorry.

Summary: Harry and Draco have been together since fifth year, but when it becomes purely physical, Harry ends it. Draco finds out he is pregnant, and keeps it from Harry. Set 6 months after the baby is born.

Warning: MPREG- don't like, don't read. Rated M for naughty things both before this chapter and maybe after, we'll see. Harry/Draco slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Ever.

* * *

Draco quietly gathered Diana's clothes, and some of his own. He packed everything into a bag, then packed another of the other things Diana would need. He repaired her crib as best as he could, and when satisfied with his work, he shrunk it down and put it carefully in his pocket. He did the same with her dressing table. When he finished, he grabbed both bags and disapparated back to Gregora's cabin.

He appeared in his room, and he set his bags down before bringing out the crib and changing table. He returned them to normal size, setting the crib by one wall and the the dressing table next to it. He knocked on the adjoining door, waiting until he was given the okay before he entered. Narcissa was sitting on the bed with Lucius, tickling Diana while she lay on her back. Both his parents' expressions were engaged and happy, and Draco felt a slight remorse as he saw this. He and Harry would never do that with her...

"I'm back," He said, going over and settling on the end of the bed. Diana looked back at him and smiled, throwing her arms up and shifting her little hips in a sideways motion. She slowly rolled over, her grandparents' hands on either side of her just in case. She raised her head up and looked at her daddy happily, making a little baby-babble sound. "Hey there, big girl," He said, smiling at her and bending so his face was closer to hers. "How have you been?" He asked, tapping her nose with his finger.

She giggled, and he gently picked her up and placed her on his lap so she was facing his parents. She looked around at the surroundings from the new perspective of sitting, his hands ever constant on her sides incase she needed support.

"When did she wake up?" He asked his parents, gently detaching her hand from the bed sheets.

"Only a few minutes after you left. Did you get everything you needed?" Narcissa asked, and Draco nodded. "Who was in Diana's room?" She asked, and he debated answering.

"Harry," He said calmly after a moment, and his mother looked at him incredulously. "He wanted to talk to me, so he came looking at the Manor... " He said, and his mother stared.

"Did-did he find out? Did you tell him?" She asked, and Draco shook his head.

"No, he didn't find out. I didn't tell him, either," He paused. "If I were to tell him now, he would most likely make sure I never saw Diana again. And I don't want that," He said, grasping Diana's little hands in his and clapping them gently. She giggled in delight. "I'll go get her settled in," He said, tossing a forced smile over at his parents. He shifted Diana so she was facing him and set her on his hip, then stood and turned to the adjoining door. He was soon gone from the room.

Narcissa sighed, staring after him. Draco had always opted to do things himself, but she wished that, just for once, he would admit he needed help.

* * *

Narcissa woke in the middle of the night when Diana's shrill cries sounded in the next room. She raised her head to look over at the door, debating whether or not to go pick her up. She heard Draco moving about, and decided against it.

Her cries didn't stop, and after forty five minutes Narcissa grew worried. It sounded like she was just crying to be held. She quietly slipped out of bed, pulling a dressing gown on. She went to the door and pressed her ear to it, hearing Draco's dulcet tones whispering to her almost desperately. She pushed the door open, slipping into the room and closing it quickly behind her. Draco was standing in the middle of the room, tears falling down his cheeks as he whispered to Diana.

She was sloppily wrapped in a pink fleece blanket, and Draco's arm rested under her behind while his other hand supported her back, holding her upright against his chest. He was swaying gently from side to side, in an attempt to rock her and quell her cries. Her face was contorted with the effort of her cry, tears leaking from her eyes. Draco was muttering to her, obviously distressed.

"Please stop crying... " He said, and Narcissa looked on with sympathy.

"Oh, Draco... " She said, approaching him quietly. He met her gaze, looking heartbroken. She rubbed his back soothingly, just standing there with him. There were no expectations, no standards in their relationship. She was just there for him. She guided him over to the bench at the end of the bed, sitting down and crossing her legs. She beckoned him to her, pulling her grown son onto her lap and wrapping her arms around him. She rocked him back and forth, letting him rest his head on her shoulder as he cried.

"Mummy?" He asked, sounding like a little child.

"What is it, sweetheart?" She asked, patting his back.

"Remember how I said Harry was in Diana's room?" He asked feebly. She nodded. "And he wanted to talk? We didn't get to talk, because I-I started crying in front of him and-and I don't know how it happened, but-but I slept with him," He stopped, sobbing outright. Narcissa calmed him, assuring him it would be alright. After several minutes, Diana quieted, and Draco sighed with finality. "Thanks for helping her calm down," He whispered, kissing Diana's soft hair. He brushed his fingers gently through her hair, recognizing it as the same color and texture of Harry's.

Narcissa said nothing, but smiled at her son and kissed his forehead.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Narcissa kept a close eye on Draco. He was acting off, but she tried not to worry herself over it.

A month or so after Voldemort had been defeated, they moved back to the Manor. Everything had been repaired and fixed, so there was nothing halting them. The morning after they moved back, Narcissa found Draco vomiting in the bathroom. Deja vu swept over her as she comforted him, an unwelcome sense of foreboding coming over her.

"Draco?" She asked, when he had recovered from his bout of sickness. "Do you think- are you-?" She wasn't sure how to phrase it, but Draco knew what she meant. He closed his eyes, sitting back on his heels and trying to remain calm.

"I- maybe. I don't know. I can't be sure," He said after a moment. "I think I am," He turned his face away from her pitying expression. "How could I let this happen again?" He whispered brokenly, and Narcissa rubbed his back gently.

"We can deal with this," She assured him. "This is just a setback. It's unexpected, yes, but a new baby isn't all that bad," She said, hoping to lift his spirits.

"I already _have_ a new baby, mother! I'm-I'm not ready for this! I can't do this again!" Draco exclaimed, shrugging her hand off. She folded her hands in her lap.

"Do you want to terminate it?" Draco immediately responded 'no'. "Do you want to adopt it away?" She asked, and he shook his head. "Then what does that leave?" She asked, and he sighed.

"I'm tired," He said, standing shakily. "I'm going back to bed," He said, walking out and down the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Draco approached Narcissa again, tear evidence on his face upon closer inspection.

"I'm not pregnant," He said, plopping down in a chair. She put her book down and sighed.

"Well, I suppose it's for the best. I'm sorry you got your hopes up-" She said, almost relieved at the news. He shook his head.

"You don't understand," He said, his voice hollow. "I _was_ pregnant," He paused. "I used indicator potion the day after we talked about it. And I was. Then," He took a shaky breath, averting his eyes. "I must have lost the baby," His eyes filled with tears, and Narcissa sat in shock. A miscarriage? "I took a few tests every day, just-just to be sure. But then about a week ago I took one, and it was negative! Every one of them had been positive until then, so I took about twelve more. All negative," He whimpered. He stayed silent then, letting his floodgates open and the tears and shame to pour out.

Narcissa just stared, disbelieving. After a moment she stood.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I-There's somewhere I have to be," And with that she rushed out, leaving Draco crying and distressed in the room.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all liked it! Sorry to all who hoped Draco didn't get pregnant, but I'm a sadist and I enjoy Draco's pain. Again, sorry. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to Sarahamanda and RocklifeDude, my ever-faithful reviewers. Your feedback is greatly appreciated, keep it up! And thanks in advance to all who review :) I'll update soon. 


	7. St Mungo's

Author's Note: Sorry for making a certain blond witch look bad, but I had to make her seem more human. All the understanding she was displaying made her seem like Dumbledore, so I had to put in a little bit of her being a bit selfish. She's only one person, and she can't quite deal with Draco's emotional baggage. Don't hate me.

Summary: ... it's in all the other chapters. If you haven't memorized it yet, well, then, go back and look if you must.

Warning: MPREG- don't like, don't read. Harry/Draco slash in past(possibly future?). Rated M for naughty things in past chapters and undoubtably future chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was several hours and several bouts of Draco's tears later before Narcissa returned. The guilt had hit her full force when she thought about how much Draco must have been hurting. She had reasoned to herself that, while she loved her son, she just couldn't deal with his problems right then. She needed to get away from his misery for a while.

But she still felt awful.

When she returned, she found Draco and held him close and whispered her apologies to him. He seemed not to care, too caught up with his chest wrenching sobs. She didn't blame him. She couldn't imagine the feelings he was having. He had lost a baby, for goodness sake! She couldn't imagine, she couldn't imagine... Of course, she was sad that she had lost a grandchild, but she had to be there for Draco when he needed her.

Over the next weeks, Narcissa kept a close eye on Draco. His appetite had decreased, but he had never eaten much to begin with, so she didn't worry. He began forging excuses to miss meals, promising he'd get something later. He never did. She completely missed the point where he refused to drink anything.

It was only when he collapsed unconscious when he stood from his chair in the living room that she was sure something was terribly wrong.

Lucius immediately fire called St. Mungo's, while Narcissa found Draco's pulse and tried to figure out what was wrong. In a moment, two mediwizards tumbled out of the fire with medical supplies and ran several diagnostic spells over him. One checked Draco's heartbeat, and the other studied the information that appeared in front of him on a piece of parchment.

"He's severely dehydrated and starved of nutrition," He looked over at the two Malfoys. "We need to check him in immediately," He said, and Narcissa nodded.

"Lucius, you go with him, I'll get Diana ready and follow," She said, rushing out of the room with a forlorn glance at Draco's pale form. The two mediwizards made a portkey out of a teaspoon, touching it and holding one of Draco's hands to it. Lucius stepped up and placed a hand on it as well, disappearing with them.

Narcissa carefully woke the sleeping Diana, hushing her as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her loosely. She took her wand and disapparated into the St. Mungo's waiting area, and rushed to the information desk.

"I need to get to the emergency room. My son was just brought here, I need to see him," She said, adjusting Diana on her hip.

"Of course. Write your name on this visitor's pass and take the elevator down to the floor marked ER," The woman said, pointing. Narcissa quickly scribbled her name, ignoring the look of surprise she got from the woman and heading to the elevator. Her heart was beginning to slow, but her worry only escalated. Diana was fussing slightly, tugging at Narcissa's hair. She gently pried her fingers away, moving her hair aside.

When she reached the ER, she asked the front desk where Draco was. The slightly shocked mediwitch directed her to room 407, and Narcissa ignored the looks she got from all over the waiting room. It was nearly two months after the end of the war, but the Malfoys had not shown themselves in public much.

Narcissa found Draco's room easily, looking through the little window on the door and pressing the hand down when she affirmed it the right room. Draco was lying, still unconscious, on the uncomfortable looking bed with an I-V in his arm, and Lucius stood a few feet back from the bed and looking stern. A mediwizard was setting the drip for the I-V, looking at the chart that held Draco's medical records.

Narcissa greeted her husband, calmer upon the knowledge that Draco was alright.

* * *

It was several hours before Draco woke up, in the late hours of the night. Narcissa was cuddling a sleeping Diana while she sat in the armchair that had been graciously brought for her when a mediwitch saw her shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, and Lucius was laying on the provided sofa reading a book.

Draco became aware that he was laying on something that wasn't very soft, definitely not his bed. He then became aware that there were bright lights in the room, seeing the glare through his eyelids. He opened his eyes, blinking while his pupils dilated. He was in a hospital room, he discovered. He remembered being in the living room, and deciding to go check on Diana. He had stood up, and then... blackness.

"Oh, you're awake," He turned towards the sound of his mother's voice, noticing that there was an I-V strung into his arm. He saw her holding Diana, smiling softly at him. She must have read the confusion in his eyes, because she quickly informed him of where he was and why. "You fainted. You're in St. Mungo's, Draco. They're going to move you to a private room in a little while. You're going to have to stay here for a while," She said, and he sighed. "You're severely dehydrated and malnourished," That made sense to him. It had been a while since he'd actually eaten anything, or drank anything.

They were both silent for a few moments, Draco soaking in the unfamiliar environment. Narcissa spoke again.

"They're classifying it as an eating disorder, Draco. The Daily Prophet wants a statement," She said, and he groaned.

"I don't have an eating disorder," He said firmly, realizing a little late that he'd spoken to loud. Diana remained sleeping, though.

"Then what is it, Draco?You haven't eaten in weeks, and you certainly haven't had anything to drink in a while!" She said, causing Draco to flinch.

"I-I don't know," He said. "I have a lot on my mind, okay? I'm a single father, and my child will never be tucked into bed or kissed goodnight by her other father. I'm still trying to get over the fact that the person I loved dumped my ass for someone who he'd never really even spoken to, speaking volumes about how much I was loved in that relationship. And I just had a miscarriage a month ago. I think I'm allowed a little slack!" He said, anger building in him.

"You could have died, Draco," His mother said quietly. "And then Diana would never have been tucked in or kissed goodnight by you, either," She said, and Draco recognized her point.

"I-I wasn't trying to kill myself. There are easier ways, if I wanted that. I just-I wasn't hungry. Ever. I don't know why, I just wasn't," He said. "I tried to make myself eat, but I'd get sick later. So I just stopped," He shrugged, realizing just how close he had been to leaving the world behind. He hadn't meant to, and the thought of leaving Diana was one he couldn't bear.

"Alright," She nodded, not wanting to push him. "Think about what you want released to the papers. They'll forge some awful story if we don't tell them anything, so we have to come up with something to tell them," He nodded, closing his eyes and trying to think straight.

As it turned out, the Daily Prophet had already put an article about Draco in the evening paper.

* * *

Harry had just begun his Auror training at the Ministry a few weeks ago. He was still adjusting, but one thing he did every day was pick up a Daily Prophet on the way out of the Ministry. The ministry workers were the first to get the evening paper, as the Prophet ran so tightly affiliated with the Ministry. And it was that time of day once again, when he left the training department and paid a small fee for his Prophet. He scanned the headlines, looking for anything interesting. The front page news was something he'd already heard about, but he made a note to read up on it. On his way to the floo fires, he spotted a title that caught his eye.

**Malfoy in St. Mungo's- Turn to page 11 for full article**

Harry's eyebrows raised, wondering what on earth had happened. He stopped midway across the atrium, opening the paper to page eleven. He scanned the article quickly.

**Malfoy in St. Mungo's**

_ Draco Malfoy was admitted to St. Mungo's today, after allegedly collapsing in the Malfoy Manor due to what appears to be dehydration and malnutrition. _

_ St. Mungo's is offering no information on the matter, and Malfoy has not given any comment. It is hinted at being an eating disorder, but the circumstances are questionable. _

_ Malfoy was last seen at Hogwarts over two months ago, a long time to be out of the public eye for the youngest Malfoy. Parents Lucius and Narcissa appear very concerned about their son's well being, rushing him to the ER immediately following his collapse. _

_ The staff of St. Mungo's, while not releasing any information without Malfoy's consent, has hinted at the discovery of odd and unnatural things about Malfoy. _

_ Nothing has been confirmed, but there is sure to be more to this story than there appears._

Harry was surprised that it could be an eating disorder that Draco had fallen to. He suspected it was something more drastic and less something Draco would consider to be for the weak minded. He didn't seem like the type to be anorexic or bulimic. But then again, Harry hadn't been close to Draco in over a year, and couldn't really say that he knew everything about him.

He tucked the Prophet into his jacket, shaking his head and making his way to the floo fires.

Author's Note: It's been forever since I updated, terribly sorry. School started back up and I'm elbow deep in slope equations and hydrogen gas, so I don't know how often the updates will be. I'll probably be able to do one a week, on the weekends, but I'm not promising anything. Once again, sorry for taking so long! And thanks to all who reviewed and thanks in advance to those who will!


	8. The Prophet

Author's Note: This chapter is a little longer than the others, but I think you'll be surprised by the ending.

Summary: Look back and find it. I'm too impatient to actually type it.

Warning: MPREG- don't like, don't read. Slash M/M. Rated M for naughty things in previous chapters and possibly in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

As soon as Draco had sat up the next morning, trying to remember where he was and why, he was bombarded by a scrawny man with thinning hair, clutching a quill and a notepad.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're awake! Now, the Daily Prophet is doing an article on you for the evening paper. Would you be so kind as to answer a few questions?" He asked in a high, squeaky voice. Draco nodded sleepily, recalling his conversation with his mother the night before. "Good! Now, Mr. Malfoy, is it true that you collapsed in the Malfoy Manor yesterday?" He asked.

"Yes, I did collapse. In the family room, actually," He said, and the man nodded, scribbling quickly.

"Alright! Why did you collapse? Is it true that you were dehydrated and malnourished?" He asked, scratching his nose with his quill and leaving a trail of ink on it.

"Yes, I had not had any food or drink for a few days at that point," Draco nodded. He noticed his mother in the armchair holding Diana.

"And why is that?" He asked, looking up with enthusiastic and curious eyes.

"I recently lost a family member, who I dearly wish I had gotten to know better. I took it rather hard," The man scribbled furiously on the notepad, scratching his nose with his quill and getting ink on it.

"So It's true, then? You've been diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa?" He asked, and Draco nodded after a moment.

"I haven't been evaluated by a shrink yet, but I suppose I fit the description," The man looked almost manic with excitement over this pice of information.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, thank you! I'll be letting you rest now!" He said, and was gone in a second. Draco sank back into the bed, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Draco's doctor, Dr. Herald Mercurium, examined his chart, scrutinizing eyes scanning the information there. It was clear something was very wrong with Draco Malfoy. Something was imbalanced in his hormone levels, something peculiar. Not unheard of, but rare, oh so rare.

He took the chart and entered Draco's room, approaching the bed when he saw him sitting upright and holding a conversation with his mother. He was holding Diana on his lap, though the hospital staff was unaware that she was Draco's daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a few questions that need to be answered, if you please," Doctor Mercurium said, and Draco nodded. Narcissa backed off, taking Diana and going to sit in the corner. "Your chart displays your hormone levels, and I must say, they are quite imbalanced. The kind of imbalance you display is one commonly found in woman at a particular stage of their life. This kind of thing in men has not appeared for centuries, and you can understand why we might be a little anxious to see if we've discovered another case," Draco nodded at his words. "Well, this may seem forward, but I need to ask. Have you recently given birth, Draco?" Draco's eyebrows raised.

"Well, no... " He said, surprised. Doctor Mercurium's brows furrowed, confused.

"But your chart says that you were pregnant in the past month or so, and your physical evaluation shows you've given birth... " Draco's eyes darkened.

"I recently lost a baby, if you must know," His tone was a little harsher than he intended, and he wrapped his arms around himself in an insecure fashion.

"How far were you, if you don't mind me asking?" The doctor asked, curious and wondering if Draco had delivered a stillborn fetus.

"Four weeks," No, that wouldn't have caused the scarring Draco had. Draco's body showed he had delivered a well gestated fetus.

"Was it your first pregnancy?" He asked, and Draco was quiet for a moment.

"No," He said quietly, looking over at Diana as she tugged at his mother's hair. The doctor followed his gaze, eyebrows raising slightly.

"Yes, that would do it," He paused, watching the little raven haired girl. "She's about six months, correct?" Draco nodded.

"She was born on December 16th," He said. "Eight months, actually," The doctor nodded, intrigued.

"Who's her other father?" Draco froze.

"I can't tell you that," He said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I assure you, Draco, everything you say is in the strictest confidence. I shan't breath a word to anyone," Draco was still skeptical, unsure of how to respond.

"Good. Because if it got out, not only would he have my head, he would most likely make sure I never saw Diana again," He paused, unsure how he would feel if he admitted it. "Harry Potter," The doctor's eyebrows nearly disappeared in his hair, shock overwhelming him. "He doesn't know about her," A slight melancholy tone lay draped over Draco's words.

"And there's no chance that perhaps she isn't...?" The doctor asked, and Draco glared at him.

"I'm not a slut. She's definitely his, if you couldn't tell from how she looks," He said angrily. Indeed, she did have deep black curls and Harry's famous emerald eyes.

It was another few moments before the doctor left, a lot on his mind. Draco immediately asked for Diana back, and his mother complied to his wish.

In the evening, the Prophet told the story of Draco's stay in St. Mungo's in a short article. Draco couldn't have cared less, glad it was over. A few days after, he was released from St. Mungo's with a visit scheduled for two weeks later to make sure he didn't revert to not eating.

Draco arrived home and went upstairs to tuck Diana in to bed, exhausted beyond words.

* * *

A week and a half later...

* * *

Harry was at the Ministry, on his lunch break, when Hermione rushed up to him with a Daily Prophet in her hand and her eyes wide.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, grabbing the seat opposite him and looking upset. Harry noticed several passerby's give him odd looks, but he wasn't perturbed by this as it was a usual occurrence. Harry focused his attention on Hermione instead of on his sandwich.

"You okay, Hermione? You look upset," He said, and she gave him a look that said 'are you stupid?'.

"Upset? I'm beyond upset! Have you seen the paper, Harry?" She said, unfolding her copy and placing it on the table and shoving it under Harry's nose. The headline made his eyes widen to the size of saucers.

**Harry Potter's Secret Love Child**

Shock, disbelief and horror flooded him.

"What?!" He exclaimed, scanning the article while his jaw fell lower and lower. "I- no, he- I don't believe this!" He said, looking up into Hermione's face.

"Harry, I think you need to go talk to him. You need to find out if this is true," Hermione said, trying to calm him.

"I- no, this- this isn't how it happened, Hermione. It wasn't like that. I- I never- " He stuttered, looking at her desperately.

"Harry, it's alright! I don't expect you to tell me right now, alright? Just go ask for the afternoon off, soak it in. Talk to him, if you have to," Harry nodded, jumping up and running off with a distressed expression on his face. She looked at the paper, rereading the article for what must have been the hundredth time.

**Harry Potter's Secret Love Child**

_ Late last night, it was revealed by an unnamed source that Harry Potter, Golden Boy and Chosen One, is a father. The source revealed that Draco Malfoy had been seen multiple times with a young infant in his hospital room, and it was later confirmed by his private doctor that the child was blood related to both Malfoy and Harry Potter. This indicates that there was, in fact, at some point an intimate relationship between the two. The infant product had been conceived in late March or early April of 1996, soon before Harry Potter reportedly began dating Ginny Weasley. _

_ Malfoy's child is eight months old, born December 16th, 1996. The child in question, young Diana Malfoy, sports both Potter's black hair and famous emerald green eyes. She is the result of a male pregnancy Malfoy underwent in 1996, the first in several centuries. It has also been revealed that Malfoy recently became pregnant a second time, by an unnamed man that may or may not be Potter himself, but lost the baby only a month into the pregnancy. It is suspected that Harry Potter was never told he was the father._

_ When asked if there was a possibility of a different parentage, he replied, "I'm not a slut. She's definitely his"._

_ It is unknown what will happen to Diana now, and who's custody she will be in when the dust clears. We can only hope her parents put her needs before their own._

* * *

Harry arrived at his flat only a few minutes later, in a rage. He didn't know what to do, he was so furious. He went into his bedroom, taking out from his bed stand a little box that was charmed to open only to him. He lifted the lid, dumping the contents on the bed and sifting through it.

The box had been filled with letters from Draco, pictures of times when they were happy, and a few gifts Draco had given him. He had kept everything, though he wasn't sure why. His anger dissipated slightly when his eyes landed on a certain picture, of them during Easter holidays of fifth year. They were huddled together under the tree by the lake, far out of view of any prying eyes. Harry's arm had been around Draco, who had at one point leaned willingly into his embrace.

Now, though, the Draco in the picture was sitting as far away from Harry as he could, looking angry and hurt. The picture Harry seemed altogether fine with this, staring around pleasantly from his side of the photo. The real Harry quickly put the photo down and shuffled through the rest of the belongings. He found the while rose Draco had given him, preserved by magic. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly possessed by the want to put it in water and display it somewhere.

So he did. He got the best vase he had, which was actually a pitcher, and filled it with water. He set it down on the kitchen table, where the light would hit it every morning, and set the rose in it. It looked just as beautiful as it had the day it was given to him.

Harry wasn't as angry at that point, but then he remembered why he had been angry in the first place. His anger returned, but this time he was able to think straighter. He got out his quill and a piece of parchment, scribbling a quick letter in what he hoped was a somewhat pleasant tone and sent it off with his new owl, Germane. Almost immediately, he wondered when she would return to him with the reply.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the kitchen attempting to feed Diana mashed bananas for her lunch when two owls tapped the window. One was delivering the morning paper, later than usual, and the other he didn't recognize. He let them in, giving the delivery owl a knut. It flew away, and Draco turned to the other owl.

He took the letter, but the owl did not leave. It must have been waiting for a reply, he decided, opening the letter and immediately recognizing the handwriting. Dread filled him, wondering what had prompted Harry to write to him.

_Malfoy,_

_Is it true what the Prophet is saying about you? And if it is, what the hell were you thinking? Did you think nobody would find out about this? _

_Harry Potter_

Draco immediately reached for the Prophet, fear pooling in him. As soon as he read the headline, tears began to gather in his eyes. He scanned the article, realizing that Harry was very likely to sue for custody of Diana. He picked up the quill he had left lying on the counter earlier and turned Harry's letter over, penning a short reply and his name below it. He handed it back to the owl, burying his face in his hands.

Germane flew off, carrying the note that bore only three words.

_I'm sorry. - Draco_

* * *

Harry reread the short reply again, the truth of it sinking in. It must have been true, because Draco hadn't denied it. There were splotches on the parchment where Draco's tears had hit. However, looking at the letter, all Harry felt was anger. He wanted to make sure Draco was never happy again, no matter what it took. He knew what he would do.

He was going to sue Draco Malfoy for full custody of their daughter.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Draco. I had to do it, though. Had to show off the evil side of Harry. He might come around, eventually. Maybe. Anyway, thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who will. Feedback in appreciated. :) 


	9. Trials

Warning: MPREG- don't like, don't read. Male slash with inappropriate for kids things. Rated M for naughty things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was only two days later when Draco received the court summoning. He'd been on edge the whole time, and when the ministry owl tapped the window, he jumped nearly two feet off the ground. He'd opened the envelope with trembling hands, sobs ripping at his throat as he read the words through tear blurred eyes.

He was to appear in court a week from that day, to stand trail to pass custody from him to Harry. Harry had never even met Diana! Why was he doing this to Draco? Draco was a wreck, holding Diana to his chest and rocking her in his arms while he cried. Narcissa had read the summoning, and it didn't look good for them. Even she shed a few tears, hoping dearly that by some miracle Diana would stay with them.

She loved her granddaughter, and she loved her son. She couldn't stand seeing him so upset, or knowing Diana was going to be taken away from them forever. It wasn't fair to Draco.

* * *

Hermione was shocked when she saw the headline of the Prophet the day after Draco received the ministry letter. There was a front page article about Harry suing Draco, and when the trail would be held. Immediately, she went to find Harry during his lunch break.

Once again, he was oblivious to why she looked angry and upset.

"What is it this time, Hermione?" He asked, concerned. He gestured for her to take a seat, but she didn't. Instead, she put the Prophet on the table and put her hands on her hips.

"Is that true?" She asked thinly, and Harry glanced at the headline. He nodded.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" He said gruffly, and her mouth dropped open.

"Harry James Potter!" She exclaimed, sitting down to better lecture him. "What were you thinking? No, better yet, what _are_ you thinking? Why on Earth would you do something like this?" She asked incredulously, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look, Hermione, he kept my kid a secret from me for the past year and a half! Deliberately!" He said crossly. "I don't know how much you think you know about what happened between us, but I trusted him! I really did, Hermione, and he broke that to the highest degree!" He said angrily, but Hermione stopped him from saying more with a hand.

"Does that justify what you're doing?" She asked quietly. "Does that make it right, not only making his world fall out from under his feet, but your child's, too?" She asked coldly. "Or are you forgetting how this will effect her? How do you think she will like it when she's taken away from everything she's ever known to be placed in unfamiliar arms? Draco and your kid share a bond, Harry, and you have absolutely no right to take that away!" She said, and Harry blinked.

He hadn't thought of it that way.

"I... I didn't think of it that way," Harry said quietly. "I was just so angry, I couldn't think-" Hermione cut him off.

"That much was clear," She said coldly, standing and stalking away. Harry was her friend, and she hoped he always would be, but this was one thing she couldn't support him on. She would never be able to justify tearing a family apart to herself, and she was sure Harry wouldn't be able to, either.

Harry sat there for a minute, internally debating. Hermione was sort of right, but Draco had still lied to him! Broken trust and bonds Harry had never imagined he was capable of breaking, shattered whatever good he had seen in him. He couldn't allow such a lying little bitch to walk free with his daughter! He couldn't!

His resolve once again set, he went back to the Auror training department. He had a lot to prepare for.

* * *

Draco had taken so many pictures in the last few days, he was sure Diana was almost blind from the flash. His throat was surely sore from the smoke.

It was the day of the trial, only a few hours before he was set to appear. He had dressed Diana in her best clothes, making sure she was comfortable. He packed her diaper bag, though he was very likely to return home without it. He was on the verge of tears, but he didn't want the press getting any pictures of him looking harried. He wouldn't be seen as weak, not while he was still able to keep his dignity.

Diana looked splendid, cute as a button in her little outfit. He had combed her hair so that it lay in tousled silky curls on her head. She had a swaddling blanket wrapped around her little body, over the little pale green long sleeved onesie. That would be all she needed, hopefully, but there were a few changes of clothes in the diaper bag just in case.

He couldn't help but feel doomed, almost sure these were the last moments he would be spending with her.

* * *

Hermione waited outside the courtroom, where she knew Harry was inside. She wasn't waiting for him, though, she was waiting for his opponent. She greatly opposed what Harry was doing, and she wanted to make sure Draco knew that.

As soon as Draco had entered the lobby followed by his parents, cameras had begun flashing and Diana began to get frightened. Draco kept his head down and tried to ignore them, clutching Diana tightly and trying not to cry. When he finally got down to the courtroom, he grew angrier when he saw Hermione standing. He tried to go around her, but she blocked him.

"What do you want?" He asked, voice shaking with emotion. He was ever aware of Diana on his hip, and he shifted her when Hermione's eyes snapped to her.

"I just wanted you to know, I think what Harry is doing is beyond wrong. I hope you win, for everyone's sake, " She paused, still watching Diana. She smiled slightly. "She's beautiful," She met Draco's surprised gaze and stepped aside to let him by.

"I... thank you," He averted his eyes, moving past her. His parents followed, and he stopped right in front of the door. He kissed Diana's head, handing her to his mother and marching determinedly into the courtroom.

Harry was already there, waiting. The temporary minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, sat up with the Wizengamot. Instead of the usual one chair in the center of the courtroom, there were two, set at a distance of six feet apart. The room had a ceiling only a few times as tall as a normal one, but Draco was quite used to that height. Harry already occupied the further chair, so Draco walked forward cautiously and sat on the edge of the seat.

He set his face, putting on a proud Malfoy face and answering questions boldly and plainly. But he couldn't deny there was fear paralyzing his mind and sending him into a spiraling torrent of hopelessness.

* * *

The Wizengamot had been whispering behind their hands for several minutes, deciding what the verdict would be. Draco sat anxiously on the edge of his seat, trying to calm himself and force his lungs to expand and allow him to breath. He'd never been so terrified in his entire life.

If they took his baby girl, death would be a welcome option. Life would be nothing without her, he simply couldn't imagine it. He tried to have hope, but what hope did he have? He, a suspected Death Eater who had helped Voldemort, against Harry Potter, Golden Boy Chosen One. There was no way they would allow Diana to stay with him, no matter what he tried. He had resigned himself to that, but that didn't lessen the hurt.

Suddenly, the whispering stopped. One of the Wizengamot whispered into Kingsley's ear, and the minister turned to face him. Draco held his breath, knowing his entire resolve to be proud and strong was dissolving off his face.

"It has been decided by the Wizengamot that custody of Diana Malfoy goes to Mr. Harry James Potter, effective immediately."

Draco's world broke.

* * *

Author's Note: Shorter than the last one, but I think it has more emotional value, in a way. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who story alerted this or something, it makes me feel great. Reviews are appreciated!

And, for everyone's sake, I would like to point out that YES, THERE IS A SEQUEL. It's quite easy to find, it's called A Heart's Reminiscing, and at this point it's complete, though I'm contemplating making a couple oneshots to go with it.


End file.
